films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
2001
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Events *August 24 – Windows XP is launched by Microsoft. *September 11 – 2,997 people are killed in the September 11 attacks at the World Trade Center in New York City, The Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia and in rural Shanksville, Pennsylvania after American Airlines Flight 11 and United Airlines Flight 175 are hijacked and crash into the World Trade Center's Twin Towers, American Airlines Flight 77 is hijacked and crashes into the Pentagon, and United Airlines Flight 93 is hijacked and crashes into grassland in Shanksville, due to the passengers fighting to regain control of the airplane. Theatrical releases Feature Films *February 16 - Recess: School's Out is released to positive reviews and becomes a box office success. *June 8 - Atlantis: The Lost Empire is released to mixed to positive reviews. *August 3 - The Princess Diaries is released to mixed reviews, but becomes a box office success. *October 5 - Max Keeble's Big Move is released to negative reviews and becomes a box office bomb. *November 2 - Monsters, Inc. is released as a box office hit and receives extremely positive reviews. *December 7 - 'Twas the Night *December 14 - The Other Side of Heaven *December 21 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''is released to mixed to positive reviews. Television *January 11 - ''House of Mouse premieres on ABC; Buzz Lightyear of Star Command airs its final episode on ABC. *January 12 - Lizzie McGuire premieres on Disney Channel. *February 3 - Lloyd in Space premieres on ABC. *February 16 - Teletubbies airs its final episode in the United Kingdom. *April 5 - Disney Channel debuts in Brazil. *April 13 - Hounded, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on Disney Channel. *June 8 - Jett Jackson: The Movie, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on Disney Channel. *July 13 - The Jeannie Project, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on Disney Channel. *August 20 - Oswald premieres on Nick Jr. *September 1 - The Legend of Tarzan premieres in syndication. *September 15 - The Proud Family premieres on Disney Channel. *September 30- Alias aired on ABC *November 21 - Recess, after four years as one of the most popular shows on ABC's One Saturday Morning block, airs its final episode, "Mundy, Mundy/Lost Leader". The show would remain in reruns on ABC until Fall 2004. A direct-to-video epilogue and direct-to-video prequel are released two years later. *November 28 - Pepper Ann airs its final episode on UPN. Home video releases *January 16 - Pete's Dragon *January 23 - The Kid *January 30 - Dinosaur *March 20 - The Sword in the Stone, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and Remember the Titans *April 3 - 102 Dalmatians *April 10 - The Love Bug (1997) *May 1 - The Emperor's New Groove *June 5 - Oliver and Company and So Dear to My Heart *July 17 - Flash and My Date With the President's Daughter *August 7 - Recess: School's Out *August 28 - Teletubbies: Baby Animals *September 18 - Principal Takes a Holiday *October 9 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition *October 23 - Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition *December 18 - The Princess Diaries Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki